Sólo por ti
by ForgottenFaces
Summary: Dar todo por ti porque es lo que mereces; porque no hay palabras para describir tu belleza, ni el amor que siento por ti. Sólo por ti. —Fail summary—. [Denme una oportunidad plz, primer fic]. UsUk - Human!AU. [EN HIATUS POR EL MOMENTO]
1. Introducción

Antes de iniciar, es mi primer fanfic y en verdad agradecería que me dieran algunas críticas **_constructivas_**_para saber en qué puedo mejorar —además de en los títulos(?)—. Digamos que la temática está basada en un libro titulado «Estefanía, 80 ideas para besarte el cuello» de J. Porcupine, o al menos es un intento de ello. Lamento si es muy malo... ¡prometo mejorar!__Vale, pues... tendrá varios capítulos, intentaré subir uno cada tres o cuatro días, tal vez una semana. Agradeceré sus opiniones y todo, siempre y cuanto no sean destructivas —también tengo sentimientos :(—. ésta es la introducción, por lo que es algo corto. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Arthur principalmente, aunque también habrá capítulos desde el punto de vista de Alfred._

**_¿Advertencias?_**_: UsUk —Alfred x Arthur—, yaoi leve, Human!AU, intento de romance(?)._

**_Disclaimer/Declaimer:_**__**_Todos los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._**

•

•

•

**_Introducción._**

«Porque tan sólo para verte y abrazarte, sería capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo.

El mundo a mi alrededor da vueltas, y mi corazón se acelera cada vez más. A penas respiro con dificultad.

Hace tiempo que mi vida se ha vuelto nada más que sueños, cada vez más realistas. Aquella figura tan lejana, ahora puedo verla cerca de mí cada que abro los ojos para ver la luz del sol, escapando a penas por las pequeñas aberturas entre cada cortina.

Me encantaría besar tu cuello y que todo lo demás se dé o no. Dejemos que el destino lo decida; porque más no necesito, sólo quiero dejarme llevar por el amor, y que tú también lo hagas.

Brindarte de todo el amor que mi corazón exige de ti, porque amarte es amarme a mí mismo.

Hacerte mío sin que dejes de ser tuyo».

Se decía a sí mismo cada vez que recordaba lo afortunado que fue y es al haber conocido a alguien como Alfred F. Jones.

Un poco más alto que él, rubio, ojos azules —cabe decir que no cualquier azul, sino uno muy especial, muy hermoso—… popular, aunque de un grado menor.

Aunque fue curiosa la manera en la que ambos se conocieron, no deja de ser especial. Y en verdad estaba agradecido de que así fuese, porque nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien como _él _a su vida. Simplemente no es algo que tuviese merecido.


	2. Primer encuentro

_**Disclaimer/Declaimer: Todos los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Humaruya.**_

**Capítulo I: Primer encuentro. **

4:35 AM.

Parpadeó un par de veces, soltando un leve bostezo en el proceso. No esperaba despertar antes de lo acostumbrado; sus ojos se sentía un poco hinchados, probablemente tendría ojeras, no hacía falta decir lo tanto que odiaba que esas cosas aparecieran bajo sus ojos, le daban un aspecto patético y además le hacían ver más viejo.

A diferencia de otras noches, había ido temprano a la cama después de haber terminado su tesis acerca de Stephen Leslie, que aunque éste tuviese fecha de entrega hasta dentro de una semana, siempre prefería adelantar trabajos cono éstos. Veía muy estúpido ver a sus compañeros matándose por terminar de escribir todos sus trabajos un día antes de la fecha de entrega.

Dio un último suspiro, y comenzó a levantarse de la cama con un poco de esfuerzo. Se sentía cansado y su cuerpo estaba adolorido, ¿habría dormido en una mala posición? Fuera lo que fuese, seguramente no era nada que no se pudiese quitar con una ducha, y aprovechando las hora demás que tenía, podría tardar un poco más en ella.

Sin pensar en nada más, se dirigió hasta el baño, localizado a unos cuántos metros de la cama. No se preocupó siquiera en cerrar la puerta, vivía solo en un pequeño apartamento, no tenía por qué hacerlo si no lo quería así. Comenzó a quitar de su cuerpo cada prenda, comenzando por una camiseta color negro sin ningún tipo de estampado decorativo, simple y sencillamente una camiseta blanca sin nada más que lucir. Bajando después por el par de pantalones de algodón del mismo color, y por último, unos calzoncillos con la bandera del Reino Unido como decorativo por delante y por detrás.

Una vez estuvo parado bajo la ducha, abrió la llave, dejando caer las gotas de agua fría sobre su cabeza, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al principio, acostumbrándose de poco a la temperatura del agua conforme ésta comenzaba a calentarse cada vez más; dándole también la seguridad para levantar su rostro y dejar que el agua le envolviera en una agradable sensación por los siguientes minutos.

•

•

•

Una vez terminó de vestirse con la típica ropa acostumbrada —Pantalones color negro, camisa blanca fajada bajo éstos y una corbata a rayas con un nudo perfecto y ajustado al cuello sin violar la comodidad del mismo—, se dirigió hasta la pequeña cocina-comedor en la habitación contigua a la pequeña sala del apartamento. Prepararía un poco de café y comería algún bollo.

Abrió una de las puertitas de la lacena para buscar el frasco de café, y justamente eso encontró, pero a diferencia de cómo lo esperaba, éste estaba vacío.

—Fuck! —Soltó en un bufido con molestia. No entendía cómo fue tan idiota como para haber olvidado hacer las compras el día anterior.

Revisó nuevamente dentro de dicha puerta, en busca de té, cosa que tampoco encontró. Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía suficiente tiempo como para salir a comprar y volver para prepararlo. Ya compraría algo en alguna cafetería cercana.

Era una suerte para él tener la Universidad a tan sólo algunas cuadras, y de paso tener una cafetería justo al frente de ésta.

•

•

•

5:49 AM

Un lugar no muy grande, pero agradable. El suave olor a café y panecillos se mezclaban a la perfección, dando como resultado un aroma por completo embriagador, que por supuesto le daba su fama. Además, claro, del sabor de las bebidas y demás pasteles y dulces que se vendían en éste. Y lo que era mejor para algunas personas, era que el local abría temprano.

Abrió la puerta con calma, haciendo sonar una campanita dentro del lugar. Un chico rubio, y al parecer más alto que él salió de una puerta en la parte trasera en dirección hacia el mostrador. No prestó demasiada atención a él, por lo que terminó por acercarse para hacer su pedido.

—Té negro con un poco de leche, y una magdalena, por favor —Pidió con tranquilidad, levantando un poco la mirada para ver al dependiente.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras lo miraba anotar su pedido sin dejar de lado una enorme sonrisa. Comenzó a examinarlo con atención, pasando de su cabello con aquel mechón extraño que al parecer desafiaba con todo las leyes de la gravedad, hasta sus ojos color azul zafiro tras los cristales de su par de gafas. Era un color bastante bonito y llamativo, debía admitir. Parecía bastante joven, ¿dos, tres años menor?

—Okay! En un momento estará listo, ¿quiere que le lleve a alguna mesa o lo tomará para llevar? —Preguntó con alegría, añadiéndole un toque gracioso debido a su gracioso tono chillón al hablar, aunque por más que quisiese reír, prefirió aguantarse.

—Una mesa, por favor —Pidió en voz baja, y arqueó un poco la ceja. Siendo un inglés que vivía en Estados Unidos, ya debería de estar acostumbrado al acento que normalmente acostumbran usar los demás, pero éste caso era diferente, puesto que se notaba mucho más chillón que cualquier otro que hubiese escuchado.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Sígame! —Pidió con una sonrisa para después salir de la parte contraria del mostrador por una pequeña puerta al lado derecho.

Sin decir nada más, el británico siguió al americano hasta la mesa que éste le indicaba, una justo al lado de la ventana, dejando ver a la perfección las calles ahora aún algo vacías a excepción de los autos que pasaban.

Agradeció al más alto, y éste pasó a retirarse para no volver sino hasta tener el pedido del inglés listo para llevárselo.

•

•

•

La corta estancia en el lugar y demás fue bastante agradable, aun siendo que el americano era **realmente** ruidoso. Incluso desde la puerta trasera del local se lograba escuchar su voz discutiendo con alguien, al parecer por teléfono, cosa que alteraba no sólo su tranquilidad sino también la de las demás personas que llegaban de a poco al lugar para tomar algo ya sea acompañados o no.

Tal vez regresaría a ese lugar otra vez.

Dio una última mirada al lugar una vez estando del otro lado de la acera, y sonrió.

—

Pues hasta ahí el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su gusto y no demasiado aburrido. Prometo que los demás serán mejores. (:


End file.
